Warriors: Dawn of the Clans
by Niallandthepotatoes2019
Summary: This is my version of how the Clans started. Erin Hunter is making a new series and it is called "Dawn Of The Clans". So ALL credit goes to Erin Hunter! I do not own Warriors. Please Read And Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

5 cats walked into a clearing. The stars shone brightly in the sky. The first cat, a golden tom with amber eyes, spoke first.

"You all should know why we are meeting tonight." His voice was deep and echoed off the walls of the clearing.

"Of course we do! We have to choose proper boarders." Spoke another cat, a blue-gray she-cat.

"But how are we supposed to do that, Thunder?" A brown tabby tom asked.

"We all know what we do best, Wind." Thunder told the brown cat.

Another cat walked out of the shadows, a black tom with green eyes.

"My cats, of course, will have the pine forest." He told them. His voice was mysterious.

"Shadow, we have to discuss this with each other!" A white she-cat told Shadow.

"Of course, Sky, you always know best." Shadow sneered.

"Quit fighting! You know we have to do this peacefully! StarClan chose us to lead our cats" River, the blue-gray she-cat said.

As soon as she finished speaking, the stars started moving in the sky. Suddenly, cats started appearing in the clearing.

"River is right, you have to quit fighting." A starry cat spoke. Her voice was ghostly.

"We chose you five to lead your cats. There will be five Clans. ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and SkyClan. Each of you will lead the Clans." Another cat told them. "You will live under the warrior code of StarClan."

"Thunder, you will be leader of ThunderClan. You will be known as Thunderstar. Wind, you will lead WindClan. You would be known as Windstar. Shadow, you will lead ShadowClan. You will be known as Shadowstar. River, you will be leader of RiverClan. You will be known as Riverstar. And finally, Sky, you will lead SkyClan. You will be known as Skystar" The first cat spoke.

"You will choose a deputy and a medicine cat. And you will live as a Clan together. But you four Clans will be rivals. You will meet here every full moon under a truce. But after that you will be rivals again." Another cat said. And with that, the cats disappeared and the five cats were alone again.

"Now, we have to choose borders." Skystar meowed.

"RiverClan will have the wetlands over by the twoleg farms. The border will be by the stream with the stepping stone, and then the gorge." Riverstar said.

"ThunderClan will have the oak forest. The border will be by the stream with the stepping stones, the big Thunderpath, where the pine trees start, and where the moor starts." Thunderstar meowed.

"WindClan will have the moor. The borders will be the gorge, the thunderpath, and where ThunderClan's forest starts." Windstar suggested.

"ShadowClan will have the pine forest across the Thunderpath. The borders will be the thunderpath and the stream that separates us and the other pine forest." Shadowstar told them.

"And SkyClan will have the other pine forest. The borders will be the stream, and where ThunderClan forest starts" Skystar said.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow night we will meet here with all the cats and separate into our new Clans." Thunderstar told them.

"Ok. Tomorrow night." Skystar said. And with that, the cats headed towards their new territories.

**Chapter 1:**

The next night, all the cats met in the clearing with the four trees.

"This clearing will be known as Fourtrees. We will meet here every full moon under a truce." Thunderstar told the cats under the moonlight.

"Now is the time to separate into our Clans. Cats who can swim and prefer fish will join RiverClan." Riverstar said.

"Cats who are fast runners and can chase down rabbits will join WindClan." Windstar said.

"Cats who are night hunters and prefer frogs and lizards will join ShadowClan." Shadowstar said.

"Cats who can run through the undergrowth and like forests will join ThunderClan." Thunderstar meowed.

"And cats that a good jumpers and can take down birds will join SkyClan." Skystar meowed.

Cats started moving toward their new leaders.

As a flame colored tom made his way through the undergrowth, he realized that he was no longer a rouge he was a ThunderClan cat.

_This is great! I wonder what my name will be!_

Suddenly, Thunderstar stopped.

"Now its time for you to get your warrior names" He said. He jumped onto a huge rock and looked down on his Clan.

The tom waited patiently until his turn was up. Finally, it was.

"From this day forward, you will be known as Sunpelt. Welcome to ThunderClan." Thunderstar told him.

_Sunpelt. What a great name!_

Then, he noticed a beautiful gray she-cat.

"Hi!" He said to her.

"Hi Sunpelt!" she said.

"Whats your name again?" Sunpelt asked awkwardly.

"Ashfoot." She told him.

"Nice to meet you Ashfoot." Sunpelt said. "Hey, would you like to go hunting tomorrow?"

"Sure! Just us?"

"If you want..." Sunpelt meowed.

"Its a deal!" Ashfoot mewed and padded to make her nest in the new warriors den.

Sunpelt padded after her and made his nest. He fell asleep easily that night despite so many cats.

The next day, Sunpelt and Ashfoot went hunting just as they planned.

"This is awesome being in a Clan." Ashfoot said.

"I know. I'd rather be in a Clan than a rogue." Sunpelt agreed. Sunpelt was carrying a squirrel and a mouse and Ashfoot was carrying a vole and a shrew.

They padded into camp to see cats all around them working on dens. The warriors den was already finished. Now they were working on the apprentices den, the nursery, the elders den, and the medicine cat den.

"I wonder who will be our medicine cat." Ashfoot wondered out loud.

"StarClan better chose fast. Leafbare is coming and cats will get sick." Sunpelt agreed.

"Hopefully they will choose soon. I just hope its not me. I want to be a warrior and be able to have kits and a mate." Ashfoot said and looked at Sunpelt.

_Is she hoping I will be her mate?_ Sunpelt wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Skystar woke up in a clearing. Around her, there was 3 cats.

"Mother!" Skystar exclaimed as her eyes met a gray she-cat.

"Welcome, Skystar. We have chosen a medicine cat for SkyClan." The gray cat told her.

"Who is it?" Skystar asked excitedly.

"Honeypool." Another cat, a white tom told her.

Skystar looked into a pool that was at her paws and saw a golden tabby she-cat.

"Good choice, Cloud." Skystar whispered.

The cats disappeared and Skystar woke up in her nest. She yawned. Sunlight was gleaming through the brambles that hid the entrance of her den. She got up and padded out to find Honeypool.

"Honeypool! I have something to tell you!" Skystar yelled when she saw Honeypool.

"What is it?" Honeypool asked as she bounded up to her.

"Your going to be SkyClan's medicine cat." Skystar told her.

"Really? That's great!" Honeypool exclaimed and she bounded off towards her new den.

Riverstar opened her eyes. She was by a waterfall. She was facing a white tom.

"Riverstar, StarClan have chosen the RiverClan medicine cat." The tom told her.

"Okay, who is it?" Riverstar asked.

"The medicine cat will be Mosspelt." The tom mewed.

Riverstar looked into fog that was around them and saw a small gray and white she-cat.

"Great choice. She has a good spirit for a medicine cat." Riverstar said.

Riverstar woke up. She smelled a lot of cats.

_I have to get used to be around a lot of cats._

"Mosspelt come here!" Riverstar meowed to Mosspelt.

"What is it Riverstar?" Mosspelt asked curiously.

"You have been chosen to be RiverClan's medicine cat." Riverstar told her.

"Great! I'd rather help my Clanmates by healing them." Mosspelt mewed. She walked off to tell her sister, Graymist.

Windstar woke up and found himself by a lake. A brown tabby she-cat padded up behind him and sat down.

"Windstar, we have a message for you." She told him.

"What is it, Mud?" Windstar asked.

"We have chosen WindClan's medicine cat. It will be Barkfur." Mud told him.

Windstar looked into the lake and saw a a dusky-brown tom appeared.

"He has the spirit of a great medicine cat. Good choice Mud." Windstar told him.

Mud dipped her head and disappeared.

Windstar woke up in his nest. The sky was bright above his head.

"Barkfur I have a message." Windstar padded over to Barkfur who was eating a rabbit with his sister, Rabbitfoot.

"What is it?" Barkfur asked.

"You are chosen as WindClan's medicine cat." Windstar mewed.

"Me? That's great!" Barkfur exclaimed and bounded off to his mother.

Shadowstar opened his eyes and found himself in a clearing in the forest. His mother and father were facing him.

"Mother, Father. What do you want with me?" Shadowstar demanded.

"We have chosen the ShadowClan medicine cat." The Black tom told him.

"The medicine cat will be Nightpool." The White she-cat said.

Shadowstar looked into the trees and saw a small black she-cat.

"My sister. Wise choice." Shadowstar meowed.

"Yes. Go tell her." The she-cat meowed.

Shadowstar woke up in his den. The marshy air was damp. He padded out of his den and called to Nightpool.

"What is it Shadowstar?" Nightpool asked as she padded up.

"You are going to be ShadowClan's medicine cat." Shadowstar told her

"Really? Great! I shall go get started now!" She bounded off to her new den.

Thunderstar woke up and found himself in his old home, by a twoleg barn.

He found his mother waiting for him by a shining stone.

"Mother! You have a message for me?" Thunderstar asked.

"Yes. The new ThunderClan medicine cat." The golden she-cat told him.

"Who is it?" Thunderstar asked.

"Ravenheart." The she-cat meowed.

Thunderstar turned his head towards the stone and saw a black tom with white paws.

"Yes, he's young. But he has a good spirit. Good choice mother." Thunderstar whispered.

The she-cat licked Thunderstar's head and then disappeared.

Thunderstar woke up in his den under the high-rock. The sun shined through the lichen that hung over the entrance.

"Ravenheart." Thunderstar called to him as he padded out of the den.

"Yes Thunderstar, what is it?" Ravenheart asked curiously.

"You are chosen as ThunderClan's medicine cat." Thunderstar told him.

"Really? Wow, that's amazing!" Ravenheart exclaimed. He padded off to tell his brother, Crowpelt.

C


	3. Quick Authors Note!(:

**Hey Guys! **

**Just a little authors note here! (: So um please no hate because this is one of my first fan-fictions. **

**Please feel free to message me ideas for new stories or something. Maybe like your favorite warrior cat or Clan maybe?**

**Well, mine is either Mosskit or Snowfur or Hollyleaf! :D And My favorite Clan is either SkyClan, RiverClan, or ThunderClan. Great StarClan I cant choose! xD**

**Ok well I'm gonna go and write some more chapters! How does that sound!? I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Thanks! **

**-TammiTheGiraffe ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

Ravenheart woke up to find himself in a cave. In front of him was a shining stone, about 3 tail-lengths high. Around him where cats of other Clans.

Honeypool of SkyClan. Mosspelt of RiverClan. Barkfur of WindClan and Nightpool of ShadowClan. In front of them were 5 cats.

"Welcome, you are the cats we chosen to be the Clans medicine cats." A skinny gray she-cat told them. "I am Moon."

"We have brought you here to show you where you are going to meet every half-moon." Another cat, a brown and white tom, meowed.

"Here?" Asked Honeypool in wonder.

"Yes. You will touch your nose to this stone and close your eyes. If StarClan has something to show you, we will communicate with you." Moon meowed.

"So we come here every half-moon?" Nightpool asked.

"Yes. Medicine cat are different that warriors. They do not have rivalries, medicine cats need to keep friendly between each other. You will be able to travel to other camps and talk to one another if you need to." The brown tom said.

"Now, go back to your Clans and tell your leaders that they need to chose a deputy. Make sure he is wise and experienced." Moon told them.

The cats disappeared.

Ravenheart opened his eyes. He was in a narrow cleft in his den.

_I have to tell Thunderstar to choose a deputy._

Ravenheart ran to Thunderstar's den.

"Thunderstar! I have a message from StarClan." Ravenheart meowed.

"Yes Ravenheart what is it?" Thunderstar asked.

"You have to choose a deputy right away! Make sure he is wise and experienced." Ravenheart told him.

"Very well, I will call the Clan together." Thunderstar got out of his nest and padded out into the clearing. He jumped onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Thunderstar called his command.

Cats came out of the warriors nest. Moonheart, the only queen, padded out of the nursery and sat down next to her mate, Bramblepelt.

"It is time to choose a deputy!" Thunderstar told his Clan. "I say these words upon my warrior ancestors so they can hear and appove of my choice. Sunpelt will be the ThunderClan deputy."

Ravenheart looked over at Sunpelt sitting next to Ashfoot.

"T-thank you Thunderstar. I accept." Sunpelt stammered.

Nightpool woke up in her new den. She yawned, and smelled a lot of cats in the clearing.

_I have to get used to this._

It was a cold night sleeping alone. She padded out of her den to find Shadowstar.

"Shadowstar! You have to choose a new deputy today!" Nightpool mewed as she padded up to Shadowstar. "He has to be wise and experienced."

"Yes. I know the perfect choice." Shadowstar said. He padded up to the Clanrock and called the Clan together.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather beneath the Clanrock to here my words!" Shadowstar called.

"It is time to name ShadowClan's deputy!" Shadowstar looked down upon his Clan. "The new deputy will be, Clawpelt!" His son was the perfect choice.

"Me? Why not some one else? I mean I honor this, Shadowstar, but I'm not as experienced as Frogclaw!" Clawpelt stammered.

"Clawpelt! I chose you as my deputy! You will either accept or back down and be a coward like your mother was." Shadowstar growled.

"Don't bring my mother into this. I accept. I will serve my Clan loyally, and not kill my mate like she was prey." Clawpelt glared at Shadowstar.

Honeypool opened her eyes.

_I have to tell Skystar to choose a deputy soon!_

She stood up and walked into the clearing. The sandy walls that surrounded the camp blocked the sunlight.

"Skystar! I have a message! You need to choose a deputy soon!" Honeypool called to Skystar.

"Oh! I shall do it right away." Skystar mewed. She had a good choice.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Skytree for a Clan meeting!" She called the Clan together.

"It is time to choose a SkyClan deputy! The new deputy will be Stormfur!" Skystar announced. Stormfur was wise and very experienced.

Stormfur stood up from where he was sitting.

"Thank you Skystar, I accept. I will serve SkyClan until my last breath." Stormfur meowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter : 4**

Sunpelt woke up early the next morning. He had to organize patrols. Ashfoot was asleep next to him. Careful not to wake her, he got up and walked out of the den.

Not many cats were awake. Only, Maplefoot, Foxclaw, and Appletail.

"Hey, you three up for a hunting patrol?" Sunpelt asked as he walked up to them.

"Hunting? Sure that would be great!" Foxclaw mewed.

"Okay great. Foxclaw, you can lead the patrol." Sunpelt told them.

"We'll leave right away!" Foxclaw said. The cats left.

Sunpelt went over to the fresh-kill pile. There was only a mouse and a sparrow left.

Sunpelt took the mouse and went over by the warrior's den to eat. By the time he was finished eating, more cats were awake.

Sunpelt walked up to Sparrowclaw.

"Sparrowclaw, will you lead a border patrol?" Sunpelt asked.

"Of course. Who shall I take?" Sparrowclaw mewed.

"Take Nutfoot, Pinenose, Mousetail, and Daisyfur." Sunpelt told him.

"I'm on it." Sparrowclaw said and went to gather his cats.

Ashfoot walked up to Sunpelt.

"Sunpelt, I have to talk to you." She meowed.

"Okay, let's go out into the forest." Sunpelt said. They walked out into the forest.

They went to the stepping stones by the RiverClan border and sat down.

"Sunpelt, I-i'm expecting kits." Ashfoot told him.

"Really? That's great Ashfoot!" Sunpelt mewed.

_I'm going to be a father!_

"When are they do?" He asked.

"In about a moon or so." Ashfoot said.

"That's great! They're going to be beautiful kits, just like you Ashfoot." Sunpelt meowed.

Ashfoot was a young cat. Younger than Sunpelt, he was old enough to be a apprentice when she was born.

"Your going to be fine." Sunpelt assured her. He was trying to convince himself as much as her.

Mosspelt sat up in her nest. The moon was high in the sky.

_Everyone must be asleep by now._

She got up and snuck out of camp.

She ran towards the border with WindClan. She hid in some reeds that were growing.

Suddenly, a brown and white tom padded out of the heather.

"Mosspelt? Are you there?" The tom meowed anxiously.

"Yes I am, Mudclaw." Mosspelt said and walked out of the reeds.

Mudclaw walked across the border and nuzzled her.

"I missed you, Mosspelt." Mudclaw meowed.

"I missed you, too." Mosspelt said and licked his head.

"Why did we have to choose different Clans! It would've been much easier for us." He said.

"I know, but I'm a medicine cat. I can't have a mate or kits." Mosspelt told him.

"No one has to know. It'll be our little secret." Mudclaw whispered.

"It already is, I'm expecting kits." Mosspelt meowed.

"Really? Who's going to raise them?" He asked.

"My sister, Graymist, knows. She said she will raise them. She will tell her mate, Oakfur, that they're theirs." Mosspelt told him.

"Okay, I will want to join RiverClan when they are born." Mudclaw said.

"No. It'll give away to much." Mosspelt mowed. "I have to go now. Goodbye, I love you."

Without waiting for an answer, Mosspelt turned around and didn't look back. She started running.

_I'll collect some herbs and tell the Clan I was night herb-hunting. _

Mudclaw watched Mosspelt run away.

"I love you, too" He whispered.C


	6. Another Authors Note:)

**Sorry the last chapter was short :/**

**I had to go to bed. But I'm gonna try to update ASAP! I have school and projects and i have a band concert coming up so im SUPER busy! :)**

**And I'm planing on going to Ireland in a few weeks. But anyway I want to make a shoutout to Wolf That Howls At Eclipse! She is awesome! Anyways I'll try to update as soon as i can!**

**-TammiTheGiraffe**


End file.
